


Mother Seed

by terajk



Category: Pumzi (2009)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But I'm a curator</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arobynsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/gifts).



Clack clack clack

fingers on keys

(death rattles of treadmills, rowing machines)

the soil calls.

 

The Council calls louder

skin the color of

(the pool in her dreams)

steel.

 

Seed’s tendrils reach for water

in the soil

(for life),

her fingers reach for them.

 

YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED

BUT I'M A CURATOR

(a curator)

YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED

 

 

On the outside

she is not authorized

(but she is a curator)

and the seed, her tree calls.

 

Wasteland colors,

thirst-quenching sky

(white walls so ugly)

earth the colors of people.

 

Little seed stretches

for water in the earth

(her tree),

her hand follows.

 

Roots thick and strong

curled around her hand

(her tree, her dream),

she falls asleep.


End file.
